dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Owen
Rex Owen (originally Rex Ancient) (レックス・オーエン Rekkusu Ōen) is Max Taylor's best friend, who also lives in Max's house. He owns Ace the Carnotaurus. He is voiced by Matsuri Mizuguchi in the Japanese version and Sebastian Arcelus in the English dub. Like the surname of the series' title Rex's name literally means "King". Character Design Rex has pale skin, blonde hair which notably sports three ahoge hair strands from behind his head (two in the anime) and blue eyes. He wears a multi-blue, long-sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt with brown pants. He also wears blue sneakers and owns a dinosaur tooth necklace, similar to that of the other members, except his is larger than Zoe's and Max's. Personality Rex is the quieter one and is the more moral member of the group, with a mysterious past that he occasionally thinks about, he is also very smart for his age. He was adopted by paleontologist Dr. Owen, Dr. Taylor's friend. He had been born in the Mesozoic Era to Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia during their expedition on the Backlander. He has a crush on Zoe Drake Dinosaur King episode 34. He has fought with Max on several occasions, much to Zoe's frustration. Rex's personality is shown to be quite caution and serious, it comes with this personality that usually conflicts with Max's personality in most cases, and has sometimes gotten him into terrible situations along their adventures. He is also shown to be quite exaggerative and harsh amongst the other characters over the destruction of his things (e.g. a trilobite fossil and a dinosaur book), which in turn usually ends to the point where Rex refuses to talk anyone (namely Max). But when seeing the errors of his ways or if his comrades are in danger Rex eventually puts differences aside to help aid his friends. Rex is also known to be quite adventerous just as Max. In the Taiwanese game, it notes that Rex works well with Max. He analyzes fossils found by Max, and that he is better with dinosaurs than Max. Anime History Rex was the only child born to Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia. After Rex was born, his parents began to fight with Dr. Z, who made dinosaurs fight for his amusement and didn't want to return to the year 2126, the time they were from. Later, Dr. Z teamed up with Seth to get rid of them. When they put their plan into motion, baby Rex was sent to the present, while his parents were sent flying somewhere. He was found in the Smithsonian Museum by a bachelor named Dr. Owen, who adopted him. Since he was a traveling paleontologist, it interfered with taking care of Rex. Thus, he sent him to his close friend, Spike. ''Dinosaur King'' Many years later, when he and the D-Team are twelve years old (or thirteen in that area...), Max sees a meteor falling from the sky, and wakes up Rex. The next morning, he, Max, and Zoe travel to the forest, where they find three stones with Wind, Lightning and Grass on them. Rex picks up the Wind stone. Then, Max finds two cards: a Triceratops and another odd card. He rubs the Triceratops on his Lightning stone, where it comes to life! However, Max soon discovers how to transform it back to a card and eventually, how to create a miniature, chibi version of the Triceratops (who Max names Chomp). Later, D-Team had to face the Alpha Gang, who summoned Terry the Tyrannosaurus. Rex notes that it would be impossible for a Triceratops to defeat a Tyrannosaurus, however, Max and Chomp defeat it with the move card which Max found: Electric Charge. Later, Dr. Owen finds two more cards, a Carnotaurus (with attribute of Wind) and a Parasaurolophus (with attribute of Grass), named Ace and Paris by Rex and Zoe respectively. D-Team gets along well with their dinosaurs, often keeping them in their chibi forms (In the chibi form, Max's mom thinks of Chomp, Ace and Paris as "weird looking dogs"). They constantly fought the Alpha Gang who wanted all the dinosaur cards and move cards, with Rex and Ace often fighting Tank the Saichania. Later, Rex and D-Team were told the truth of Rex's parents through Jonathan: Rex was born to Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia during a time travel mission to the Mesozoic Era from the year 2126 A.D. ''Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown'' Rex met his parents, who came back. Rex's parents take the dinosaur cards and the element stones from D-Team and Alpha Gang. Rex, his parents, Jonathan, and Alpha Gang fly back to future through Backlander. However, due to Spectral Space Pirates' attack, they had to come back. Gavro later kidnaps D-Team's parents. They fly from one time period to another, leaded by Pterosaur. They eventually begin to find Cosmos Stones. After the defeat of Spectral Pirates and Seth, Rex, his parents, Jonathan, and Alpha Gang fly to the future. Because the Backlander was damaged, they used the spaceship of the Spectral Pirates, which could take only one flight (it also meant that Rex could not come back from future to meet Max and Zoe ever again). Dinosaur Rex's dinosaur is Ace the Carnotaurus, a Wind attributed dinosaur. Ace is the fastest member of the team, as well as the only carnivorous dinosaur. Ace, in his chibi form, is very playful and occasionally gets on Rex's nerves, but Rex can't imagine life without his little buddy. In full form, Ace is a powerful dinosaur to fight against, and his agility can dodge moves that come his way Dinosaur King episode 17. Quotes 'Carnotaurus, blow them away!' (Summoning Speech) 'Blast through! Carnotaurus! (Japanese Summoning Speech) Manga In the manga, Rex is an American transfer student. He at first didn't speak Japanese and could only speak English, so no one understood him. Although one day he was reading a book and Max jumped out and scared him, and then notices Rex was reading a book on dinosaurs. Max says he loves dinosaurs too, and he wants to be a paleontologist when he grows up. Max then remembered Rex didn't speak Japanese, so he showed with gestures and hand signals that he loves dinosaurs. Soon he and Rex become best friends. They one time find a fossil together, but it breaks, so they share the two pieces; Max puts the small bit on his waistpack, while Rex wears the bigger piece around his neck. Rex also is very smart and is seen often blowing pink bubblegum, and a lot of the girls in his class like him. Rex has also mentioned having parents and also mentions to Max that he owes him a certain number of puddings for doing something dangerous or something he doesn't want to do with him. His dinosaur is Benjamin, a carnivorous dinosaur that was found by Max at Alpha Mountain. DS Game The player can choose to play as Rex, and they start out with Carnotaurus. Trivia *Rex is the first member of the D-team to lose a battle, specifically agaisnt Terry (not counting Chomp collapsing of exhaustion after winning his first battle). *Rex is the only character with a given birthday, which is on June 10. *In Kyoryu-King.com's 4komas, Rex is occasionally shown with a form of anthropomorphism as a half human, half Carnotaurus person. In this state, he can use wind move cardshttp://kyoryu-king.com/extra/manga/087.jpg. *He is one of the few characters to keep their original name in the dub, as his name is already English. Ace also kept his original name in the dub. Other characters are Spartacus, and Aki Taylor (Max's mother) kept her first name the same, although her last name changed. *Although his real name is Rex Ancient, the Japanese website keeps his name as Rex Owen, which may mean that Rex chose not to adopt his real family name. *Compared to other anime characters Rex resembles characters like the vocaloid twins Rin & Lin, Kurapika from Hunter X Hunter and Clemont from Pokemon XY. Gallery File:Rex with his Dinosaur egg.gif|Rex card (kyoryu-king.com) File:Carnotaurus_Rex.png|Rex's chibi anthropomorphic form File:Rex_Owen.jpg|Rex in the finale of Mesozoic Meltdown File:TW_Rex.jpg|Rex in the Taiwanese game D-Team_Rex+Ace1.jpg|Rex and Ace in the first Japanese opening PL DVD 3.jpg|Rex, Blackbeard, Spiny, Jobaria, a parrot, and Ace. Screen shot 2011-04-04 at 7.24.05 PM.png|Rex along side Zoe holding their Stones Rex Owen summon1.png|Rex summoning Ace D-Team Rex Owen card.jpg|Rex's arcade card Rex owen TCG Card.jpeg|Rex Owen TCG Card (DKCG) Rex Owen DKTB.jpg|Rex Owen TCG Card (DKTB) Rex Owen DKAA.png|Rex Owen TCG Card (DKAA) Rex Owen DKBD.JPG|Rex Owen TCG Card (DKBD) Rex-owen-1.jpg|Rex Owen TCG Card (DKTA) Battle Master icon.png Screen Shot 2012-06-10 at 6.26.49 PM.png|Rex and Ace in ninja attire DKDS-071b.jpg|Rex Owen TCG card 8860-1264872860.jpg|Rex on the Episode selection menu 317437.jpg Dinosaur-king-episode 1 DKids.jpg|Rex during episode 1 323198.jpg|Rex's reaction towards Spectre's offer 09_novidades_no_001.jpg 20080516_01.jpg Max-e-rex-dois-dos-protag 516e785eee04e-p.jpg 0.jpg EGhzb3V4MTI= o dinosaur-king-downtown-runaround.jpg thCA6AV52O.jpg Dinosaur-king-001-prehis.jpg|Rex as he appears in the episode Prehistory in the Making References Category:Characters Category:D-Team Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Male Category:TCG